Le jour où Sirius offrit une famille à Severus
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Cadeau pour ma très chère Archea! Un peu de fluff dans un monde de brutes, ou le premier Noël de Severus et Sirius...


Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

* * *

**Pour Archea, ma bactérie préférée**

* * *

**Le jour où Sirius offrit une famille à Severus**

Assez étrangement, après avoir été pendant des années l'un des nombreux motifs de discorde entre Severus Snape et Sirius Black, ce fut Remus Lupin qui les réunit.

Pour être exacte, ce fut la maladie de Remus Lupin.

A la fin de la guerre, alors que le monde magique était encore dans tous les sens, que les Aurors pourchassaient les derniers Mangemorts et que Hermione Granger faisait le siège de Kingsley Shackloebolt pour faire annuler en six semaines des siècles de lois iniques, le corps du lycanthrope craqua suite à des années de pénibles transformations.

Remus Lupin aurait dû mourir dans les minutes qui suivirent son attaque cardiaque, seule l'intervention magique vigoureuse d'Albus, auquel il était allé rendre visite à cet instant, réussi à le sauver de justesse.

Seulement cela n'était sans doute que partie remise et il était impossible que le vieux sorcier reste toujours à moins de cinq mètres de son ancien élève dont l'état, bien que stabilisé, restait critique. Son corps était épuisé et ne supporterait plus un grand nombre de transformations. Alors le vieil homme demanda au meilleur Maître des Potions anglais **(0)** de trouver une solution pour améliorer la potion Tue-loup, en faisant assurer ses cours aux quatre premières années de Poudlard par Ernie MacMillan pour que Severus ait du temps à consacrer à cette recherche.

Snape se retrouva donc à passer trois jours par semaine à Square Grimmauld, où Sirius avait recueilli son ami malade.

Difficile de dire qui était le plus furieux de la situation !

C'était Severus qui avait le plus tempêté, car Sirius tenait trop à Remus pour prendre le risque de chasser l'homme censé le sauver, mais la façon dont il les surveillait, quand l'autre donnait ses potions au patient, démontrait assez avec quel plaisir il aurait fait usage sur l'occiput quelque peu graisseux du premier objet contondant venu **(1)**….

Mais, peu à peu, Severus arrêta de se préoccuper du regard qui tentait de percer des trous dans son dos.

La potion Tue-loup résistait à ses efforts de modification et cela froissait l'ego de Severus, qui abandonna de plus en plus de responsabilités à Ernie, dormant sur le sofa au pied du lit de Remus, passant ses journées dans le laboratoire de Cygnus Black, à essayer encore et encore.

Un matin de Septembre alors qu'assis à son bureau Sirius rédigeait une lettre à Harry, parti visiter le nord de l'Australie parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois et qu'il avait bien droit à une année sabbatique après la guerre, il entendit Remus crier. Se précipitant, s'attendant à trouver son ami torturé par l'ancien Mangemort, il eut la surprise de découvrir en fait Severus évanoui sur le tapis de la chambre. Une fois un médicomage consulté en urgence, il ne se révéla pas souffrir d'un excès de graisse tombée des cheveux dans l'oreille interne, la théorie de Sirius, mais avoir simplement fait une chute de tension, due au fait qu'il se négligeait. Pris par l'élaboration d'une énième mouture de cette maudite potion, le professeur avait simplement omis de se nourrir depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, quant aux nombres d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait avoué, cela avait fait hurler la Médicomage, qui avait décrété Sirius responsable de la santé du Maître des Potions.

La première fois que l'Animagus traîna l'ancien espion dans la cuisine pour l'obliger à se nourrir, celui-ci décréta que le ragoût préparé par son ennemi d'enfance était sûrement empoisonné, ou tout au moins corsé aux produits des jumeaux Weasley. Ils prirent donc l'habitude de manger ensemble, car Severus refusait de toucher à un seul plat dont Sirius n'aurait pas mangé d'abord.

Sirius se nourrissait plutôt exclusivement de sandwichs mais, vexé des réflexions venimeuses de Severus à l'endroit de sa cuisine, il acheta plusieurs livres sur le sujet et se révéla, à la surprise de tout le monde et surtout à la sienne, sinon génialissime, du moins suffisamment doué pour que Severus repose un jour sa fourchette à Poudlard dans son assiette pleine de purée, en se disant, très surpris, qu'il préférerait nettement au plat du jour préparé par les elfes, qui avait pour principale qualité d'être roboratif, un des colombos de porc de Sirius, épicé, original, parfait….

Il fallut plusieurs mois pour arriver à une version irréprochable de la potion.

Plusieurs mois de discussions, cassant du sucre sur le dos du Ministère, le seul sujet qui ne les en faisait pas venir aux mains. Plusieurs mois où Sirius prépara régulièrement une chambre pour Severus, lorsqu'il venait à Square Grimmauld, parce qu'il en avait assez de le retrouver endormi dans un canapé. Plusieurs mois où il prit l'habitude de mettre trois tasses sur le plateau à thé qu'il montait à cinq heures dans la chambre de Remus.

Et puis un jour, Severus trouva la combinaison parfaite.

Lupin était sauvé. Euphoriques, épuisés, alors que le lycanthrope, guéri, dormait profondément, Sirius et Severus fêtèrent cela au champagne avant de s'effondrer dans un sofa, légèrement éméchés, et de laisser les hormones, proprement tyrannisées par des années de chasteté plus ou moins voulue, prendre le dessus sur leur moi, leur sur-moi et tout le reste.

Sirius décréta à Severus qu'il était quand même un connard sexy, celui-ci retourna le compliment et un instant plus tard, Sirius déshabillait son ancien ennemi comme on dénude un chocolat : avec révérence, et laissait courir ses mains, affamé de la peau chaude et douce qu'il découvrait peu à peu sous les couches noires et rêches des vêtements strictes….

L'alcool finit cependant par les rattraper et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, avant d'avoir pu aller bien loin.

A l'aube, Severus se sauva.

* * *

Ce fut en Octobre, alors que Lupin était guéri depuis un mois environ, que Sirius embrassa Severus pour la première fois alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sobres. Le Maître des Potions s'était retranché dans Poudlard comme un grizzli blessé dans une caverne.

Black et Lupin n'avaient plus besoin de lui après tout, pourquoi retournerait-il à Londres ? Mais Sirius débarqua, avec une boîte de chocolat, et lui reprocha de le négliger. Ils passèrent une soirée calme et plaisante, à imaginer les différentes façons de jour les cupidons entre Cornélius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage, et Severus se surprit même à sourire deux fois !

En partant, Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa avec application, avant de sauter dans la cheminée, profitant du fait que Severus était trop estomaqué pour réagir proprement.

Mais personne ne dirait que Severus Snape était un lâche et qu'il laisserait une saleté de cabot galeux et pouilleux jouer avec lui: tout au moins, c'est ce qui pouvait se déduire de la diatribe enflammée qu'il servit à une Sirius mal réveillé en débarquant dans la cuisine de Square Grimmauld, après avoir passé la nuit à ruminer.

Histoire de lui prouver qu'il était très sérieux, l'Animagus le renversa sur la dite table et fit un usage des plus intéressants de la confiture de mûres de Molly.

Cette fois, c'est le soir même que Severus se sauva, après une délicieuse journée de débauche, refusant de rester pour la nuit…

* * *

Et puis ce fut une valse hésitation de un an, deux ans, trois ans, que tous les survivants de l'Ordre regardèrent avec fascination, Harry avec horreur et Remus avec résignation **(2)**…dès que Sirius s'approchait trop, Severus s'esbignait. Le sexe, d'accord, il n'était qu'un être humain et il n'allait pas refuser un amant régulier, mais plus, sûrement pas !

Seulement, les Gryffondors sont des êtres têtus !

Pour ne pas dire carrément obsessionnels.

Sirius voulait son maître des Potions, et son Maître des Potions il aurait. Il demanda donc à Severus de venir passer Noël, et pas seulement la nuit pour une fois, avec lui et tous ses invités à Square grimmaud.

Severus refusa avec énergie.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse.

Severus ricana.

Sirius commença à retirer ses robes.

Severus le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Sirius lui sourit, et finit de retirer son pantalon.

Severus gigota dans son fauteuil.

Sirius sortit d'un tiroir une paire de menottes en peluche noire.

Severus dût reprendre sa respiration.

Sirius reposa la question de la journée de Noël.

Severus fit 'hmmm ?'

Sirius sourit.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la maison de Square Grimmauld était plus remplie de gens que Severus ne l'avait jamais vue, même pendant la guerre.

Sous l'immense sapin, il y avait un tas de paquets pour lui, et il découvrit avec stupeur que son amant n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé à sa sombre personne, même s'il était décidément impossible de raisonner Sirius au niveau des cadeaux et qu'un jour, Severus devrait faire agrandir sa bibliothèque pour tous les incunables de potions que son amant lui offrait, ayant bien repéré les yeux noirs brillants le jour où Severus avait déballé le premier d'entre eux…

Il y avait un pull Weasley noir avec un liseré vert sombre.

Il y avait un essai sur les sorciers de la vingt-sixième dynastie égyptienne, de la part de Lupin.

Arthur Weasley lui avait offert un objet moldu métallique et étrange, que Severus se promit de planquer dans un tiroir bardé de sorts de sécurité.

Il y avait un parchemin avec les contre sorts à toute la gamme des Pétards du magasin de Farces Weasley pour Sorciers Facétieux, de la part de Ron Weasley, et une publication rare sur les propriétés des herbes chinoises de la part de sa jeune fiancée, Hermione Granger.

Il y avait des bonbons d'Albus, et une lourde et chaude écharpe de Minerva, et même quelque chose du Survivant et des livres, des romans, des essais, des intéressants, des moins, mais qui tous disaient que les gens qui les avaient choisis l'avaient fait pour lui.

Qu'ils avaient pensé à lui.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

A table, il fut assis à côté de Sirius, qui lui sourit et lui prit la main sous la table, avant de se tourner vers Arthur, pour essayer de le convaincre qu'enchanter un camping-car pour le faire voler n'est pas l'idée de l'année **(3)**, et à côté de Mme Maxime, qui lui expliqua que le jour où il en aurait marre de l'Angleterre, Beaux-bâtons lui ouvrirait grand ses portes et serait ravie de faire un pont d'or à un génie tel que lui.

Alors que tous les autres sortaient pour une bataille de boules de neige gigantesque et qu'on entendait leur rire résonner dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, Sirius vint s'installer avec lui dans le canapé devant la cheminée, avec deux tasses d'un chocolat riche et parfumé et quelques madeleines à la fleur d'oranger. Il pressa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Severus et puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Viens vivre avec moi ».

Severus reprit son souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait envie de se lever et de s'enfuir, envie de se lever et de le frapper d'être aussi sûr de sa réponse, avec sa question déguisée en ordre, d'une voix qui ne tremblait même pas, mais il croisa ses yeux et il y avait un vacillement dans le regard bleu.

Alors, d'une voix calme et posée :

« Oui. »

Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa.

**(0) Non, ce n'est pas Slugghorn. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas Slugghorn, je n'aurais pas fait une telle chose à Sirius ! Slugghorn avait épousé Rolanda Bibine et entreprit un voyage autour de l'Europe, de palace en palace, pour essayer toutes les spécialités culinaires locales. **

**(1) D'ailleurs, il avait déjà essayé, il y a de nombreuses années. Et si un loup-garou n'est pas un objet contondant à proprement parler, le nombre d'extrémités tranchantes (en fait, toutes sauf la queue) dont il est pourvu prouve bien que 'arme du crime : lycanthrope', n'est pas si stupide. **

**(2) Vu que c'était lui que Sirius venait réveiller à 3 heures du matin pour parler de ses progrès dans la conquête de Severus ! **

**(3)Molly avait du au moins lui promettre la recette de la tarte à la mélasse Prewett pour le convaincre de raconter une telle chose ! **


End file.
